mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Christmas Games '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Shy Guy * King Boo * Toadette * Sprixie Princess * Captain Toad * Boom Boom * Petey Piranha * Tiara * Professor E. Gadd * Pianta * Spike Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Ermel * Marine * Erazor Djinn * Caliburn * Sandworm * Newtron * Buster * Merlina Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Ellie * Alex S. * Zack * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Emma H. * Aaron * Nicole P. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Savannah * Landen * Bridget * Melissa * Anna F. * Jaime * Chris T. * Joe L. * Katie * Laura * Kassie M. * Todd H. * Dylan P. * Brooklyn Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Pianta * Polari * Orbot * Cubot * Charmy * Omochao * Brad L. * Patrick * Sarah B. * Shannon Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events The events in this game are more minigame based than actual event based. There are a total of 30 events in the game. * Carol Chaos * Open Sleigh Race * Gingerbread Demolition * Dog Sled Race * Toboggan Showdown * Snowboard Cross * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Candy Cane Hook-Up * Speed Skating 500m * Ice Fishing * Snowball Fight * Penguin Plunge * Present Delivery * Sleigh Around the World * Toy Assembly * Cookie Eating Contest * Reindeer Grooming * Ice Hockey * Curling * Bobsleigh * Snowman Showdown * Snow Fort War * Plow Pals * Reindeer Tending * Sky High Fly * Wrap Battle * Mail Delivery * Mail Sorting * Store Rush Scamper * Igloo Impatience 12 Challenges of Christmas The 12 Challenges of Christmas mode is the main campaign of the game. You go up against 12 of Mario and Sonic's rivals in order to save Christmas. Mario Series Sonic Series Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Title Theme from Super Mario Maker # Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii # Delfino Square from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Broodals Battle from Super Mario Odyssey # Bonus Game from Super Mario World # The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS # Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine # Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land # Island Activities from Mario Party 9 # The Phantom of the Bwahpera, Act 1 from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Hurry Up! from Mario Party 9 # Final Boss from Super Mario World # Race from Super Mario Odyssey # Ruins from Wario Land: Shake It! # Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World # Battle Mode from Super Mario Kart # Look Sharp! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # The Great Tower of Bowser Land from Super Mario 3D World # Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart # File Select from Super Mario 64 # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Main Theme from Luigi's Mansion # Bonus Bonanza! from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Mount Volbono Town from Super Mario Odyssey # Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Iced Land from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Bowser's Theme from Mario Party 9 # Time It Just Right! from Mario Party 10 # Motley Bossblob from Super Mario 3D World # Title Theme from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Island Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Twisted! Sonic Series # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) # Station Square from Sonic Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Faded Hills from Sonic Forces # Boss Theme from Sonic the Hedgehog # Hurry Up! from Sonic Lost World # Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Title Theme from Sonic Mega Collection # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Emerald Hill - 2 Player from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World # Green Grove from Sonic 3D Blast # Hydrocity from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Snowball Waltz from Sonic Lost World # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles # Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Friends from Sonic Mania # Infinite Battle 3 from Sonic Forces # Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 # Sunset Park from Sonic Triple Trouble # Marble from Sonic the Hedgehog # The Wicked Wild from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Red Mountain from Sonic Adventure # Live Life from Sonic and the Black Knight # Menu Theme from Sonic Heroes # Unknown From M.E. from Sonic Adventure # End of the Summer from Sonic Runners # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Mad Gear from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Waterbike from Sonic Rush Adventure # Sea Bottom Segue from Sonic Lost World # Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes # Magical Snow Day from Sonic Runners # Crank the Heat Up!! from Sonic Adventure # Aquarium Park from Sonic Colors # Super Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Guardian Rock from Sonic Forces # Supporting Me from Sonic Adventure 2 # Town Mission from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)